E Quando a Verdade te Consome
by Tsunaruhime1827
Summary: One-shot situada na quarta temporada, na festa das garotas na mansão Salvatore. O que se, em vez de lutar arduamente para provar que seu amor por Damon era real, Elena acreditasse em Caroline e pensasse que tudo tinha sido fruto da ligação? O que se ela não fosse essa vadia sem coração que só olha para o próprio umbigo e realmente se preocupasse com os sentimentos de Damon sobre is


**Realmente é a minha primeira fic de TVD e eu só fiz em um momento aleatório então... Aproveitem!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopse: <strong>_One-shot situada na quarta temporada, na festa das garotas na mansão Salvatore. O que se, em vez de lutar arduamente para provar que seu amor por Damon era real, Elena acreditasse em Caroline e pensasse que tudo tinha sido fruto da ligação? O que se ela não fosse essa vadia sem coração que só olha para o próprio umbigo e realmente se preocupasse com os sentimentos de Damon sobre isso?_

**E se quando a verdade te consome**

E em um quase grito, Caroline finalmente estalou: "Você não está apaixonada! Está ligada a ele".

Houve um pequeno momento de silencio, "O que?" "Do que está falando Caroline?"

Ela olhou culpada por um momento antes de finalmente dizer, em como ela estava certa de que pelo sangue de Damon ter sido dado á Elena, ela estava ligada a ele.

"Não, Caroline, não. Isso não é possível..."

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho! Pergunte ao Stefan, ele pode explicar melhor do que eu..."

"Espera, você disse isso ao Stefan?"

Suspiro "Não é culpa sua, Elena. Damon estava tirando vantagem de você!"

Elena olhou para a amiga incrédula, enquanto suas palavras se afundavam em seus pensamentos como seus olhos se encheram d'agua. "Okay, vocês precisam ir..."

"Elena!"

"Você não entende Caroline?! E se isso for verdade?" As lágrimas agora corriam livremente pelo seu rosto. "E se eu estiver realmente ligada a ele?"

"Olha Elena eu seu que pode ser difícil pra você, mas..."

"Não é essa a questão Bonnie! Não foi você que passou o dia com ele! Não foram vocês que viram como ele ficou quando acordamos juntos!" Ela agora soluçava pesadamente, sem conseguir se conter.

"Vocês não viram, não viram a felicidade que irradiava dele, o olhar de devoção que ele me deu quando pensou que nós finalmente... Que eu finalmente o tinha aceitado. Que eu o amava!"

As duas garotas a sua frente a olhavam completamente espantadas.

"Vocês não viram como completo ele parecia, o quão verdadeiramente feliz ele estava! Se tudo isso tiver sido uma mentira... Vocês não entendem não é? Se conseguirmos quebrar essa suposta ligação, e eu realmente não estiver apaixonada por ele..."

"Ele vai quebrar." Bonnie parecia ter colocado as peças juntas. "Em todo esse tempo em que eu conheci Damon, claro quando ele não estava sendo um assassino psicótico, ele sempre me pareceu alguém que estava desesperadamente á procura da sua aceitação, do seu amor. E quando ele finalmente pensou ter conseguido o que ele mais queria, depois de experimentar como era ser amado por você, se tudo não tiver passado de uma mentira..."

"Não, ele não iria." Caroline parecia realmente perturbada com essa afirmação.

"Vocês não o conhecem como eu, nós passamos muito tempo juntos, ele pode ser cruel e maldoso muitas vezes, mas ele é a pessoa mais gentil e frágil que eu já vi. E eu sei que vocês já tiveram uma amostra do que pode acontecer quando ele é machucado."

"Ele vai desligar"

As três ficaram ali, como a ficha caiu, Bonnie e Caroline imaginando que, se um Damon que se importa já era a desova do demônio, um que não o faz parece ser muito pior.

E Elena, ela estava perdida em pensamentos, lembranças dos dias divertidos que os dois tiveram juntos, mesmo quando ela ainda estava com Stefan. Ela sabia que era a ponte que segurava Damon são, ele mesmo muitas vezes já tinha lhe dito isso. Imaginando quanta dor ele ainda teria que suportar para finalmente conseguir a felicidade que ele tanto deseja, a mesma felicidade que ela tinha visto em seu rosto apenas algumas horas antes. E ela só poderia chorar, e pedir que esse seu pequeno mundinho que eles compartilharam hoje, fosse real. Por si mesma e por ele.


End file.
